


(don't) Shut the fucking door

by JetBlackHeart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Swearing, and, especially calum, lots of, muke is only implied, this fic is fucking filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHeart/pseuds/JetBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic where Ashton spends the majority of the time yelling, and Calum spends the majority of the time touching himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(don't) Shut the fucking door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first fic I've ever written (this was just for fun and to play around with some concepts haha). I proof-read it but it isn't beta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes, or if you don't think it flowed well or made sense. Thanks, I hope you like it. :)  
> \- JetBlackHeart

“I SWEAR TO GOD LUKE, IF YOU STEAL MY UNDERWEAR ONE MORE TIME, I’LL RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SEND IT TO YOU IN A BOX”, shouted Ashton. “AND MICHAEL YOU ASSHOLE, YOU CAN STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I TRIPPED OVER YOUR DAMN X-BOX CABLE AGAIN JUST BEFORE AND I SHIT YOU NOT, THE NEXT TIME YOU DON’T PACK IT AWAY I’LL FUCKING STRANGLE YOU WITH IT”.

‘Mother fuckers’, thought Ashton as he slammed the door to Michael’s room shut. He stormed down the hallway of their LA house, face red, hair frazzled, and fists balled at his sides. Michael and Luke had been giving him the absolute shits all day, messing around before recording which caused them to be late, spilling a drink on one of his favourite shirts at lunchtime, making him hurt his ankle when they left the floor of the bathroom all wet. He didn’t even want to know why they had locked themselves in the bathroom together. Normally it was when Michael and Calum got together that this kind of fuckery happened, but Michael and Luke had been up to something recently and Ashton wasn’t sure if he could handle finding out what. 

They’d planned on banding tonight, going out together to one of the local bars for food, drinks and good music, so Ashton was just about to head downstairs to finish getting ready in the DRY bathroom when he heard a muffled noise through the wall. It sounded like it was coming from the bedroom that was technically Calum’s, but he and Ashton mostly shared. Oh no. Ohhhhh no. Ashton was fuming. There is no FUCKING WAY that Calum was sleeping right now. They had to BE THERE for their RESERVATION in AN HOUR, and Calum hadn’t even had a shower yet. He’d chosen the wrong day to piss Ashton off. He stomped forward, swung round the doorframe, sucked in a huge breath in preparation to start absolutely losing it at Calum, when he stopped dead in his tracks, a mere two steps into the room, eyes wide and mouth hanging open like an idiot.

There Calum was, lying on the bed, propped up on one elbow, shirt off, legs splayed open, one hand down his fucking shorts, jacking himself off right in plain view of anyone who happened to walk past their room. Ashton felt light-headed.

“Close the door”, grunted Calum. He sounded like he could hardly breathe.

Regaining his senses, Ashton whipped back around and slammed the door shut. “NO SHIT CALUM, OF COURSE I’M GOING TO SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR, SINCE YOU’RE OBVIOUSLY TOO PREOCCUPIED TO DO IT YOURSELF. What the fuck do you think you’re doing, jerking yourself off when we’ve got fifteen fucking minutes before we need to go, not to mention you left the door wide open when ANYONE could walk past and see. At least fucking multi-task and do that kind of shit WHILE YOU HAVE YOUR GODDAMN SHOWER”, exploded Ashton. Deciding he’d given Calum more than enough time to put his dick away and get his hand out of his pants, Ashton turned back around to face the bed, when his eyes widened once again. Fuck this band and their disturbingly vague sexual boundaries.

Calum had not put his dick away, nor had he removed his hand from his shorts. That arm movement was unmistakable – he was still fuckin’ jerking himself off, despite Ashton being right in the bloody room with him. Ashton noticed the faint blush high on Calum’s cheeks, and how he was half lying on the shirt he must have previously discarded.

“What the fuck are you playing at, Calum?”, Ashton shot, eyes darting around the room like a madman, trying to look anywhere _but_ Calum and failing miserably. Ashton tried to justify himself by comparing it to watching a train wreck; where you’re uncomfortable, but you just can’t help yourself. He realised he was grinding his teeth together with anger, and embarrassment was making his face even redder than it was before. Calum just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed and sweat dripping off his brow. What the fuck, did he think this was a game?

“Please, don’t stop talking”, breathed Calum. 

Woah, okay. What the actual fuck was going on here, this was getting weirder by the second. Ashton was just on the verge of freaking out, when it clicked. Oh god. With some kind of sexual intuition he wasn’t even aware he had, Ashton finally understood what was going on. Calum was getting off to his voice, the kinky shit. He must have got all hot and bothered when he heard Ashton cursing out Michael and Luke down the hallway, and was now too fucking far gone to stop, even with Ashton standing only a few metres away. Jesus Christ, this was not the way Ashton had envisioned his evening playing out. He could feel something brewing low down in his chest, but while Ashton was prepared for anger, he was not prepared to feel something else boiling up and out even quicker. Power. Manipulation. Ashton knew he had Calum entirely at his mercy in this moment. His bandmate, their bassist, was currently totally vulnerable, spread-eagled on the bed, playing with his junk _all because of Ashton’s voice_. Fuck this, thought Ashton. He had to get out of there. But his mouth seemed to have lost connection to his brain.

“Listen to yourself, you kinky bastard. Laying in here with your hand around your cock, getting off to me bitching out your bandmates. Do you have any shame?”, he heard himself say.

At that, Calum let out an obscene moan, finally looking away from Ashton in favour of closing his eyes and tossing his head back like he just couldn’t help himself. Ashton knew the situation was getting out of control. But he couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Listen to you moaning, you perverted mother fucker. You so easy for it that a dirty mouth can have you this turned on? So sexually frustrated that even my voice has you dripping, begging for it?”, Ashton spat out, letting his earlier annoyance saturate his tone. He heard the wet sounds from Calum get faster and louder, filling the room.

“Oh my god”, moaned Calum, “Ash, you… fuck, you sound so _fucking_ sexy when you’re angry.”

Ashton nearly choked. There was no way in hell that this was Calum, that he had any clue what he was even saying right now, much less who he was saying it to.

“You should hear yourself right now. You’ve completely lost your mind and it’s all your fault we’re gonna be late. If it’s freaky shit like this that gets your dick hard, then at the very least don’t be a bloody idiot next time and CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR LIKE ANY SANE GODDAMN HUMAN BEING.”

Ashton’s feet felt glued to the ground as he stood staring, shoulders heaving, as Calum’s head snapped forwards, eyes locking with Ashton’s for a second before they clamped shut again. A strangled groan that sounded a lot like ‘Ashton’ left his mouth as his back arched, a wet patch spreading over the front of his shorts. 

Ashton couldn’t think as he just stood there like a weirdo, watching Calum slowly come down from his orgasm, relaxing onto the mattress and breathing sounding a lot less rugged than before. Okay, time to go, before Calum came to his senses and the situation could get any more uncomfortable. The plan was to just leg it out of there and down enough alcohol tonight to try and convince himself this whole thing was a dream, but as Ashton went to wipe his sweaty palms against his thighs, his palm brushed against the front of his jeans and… oh _no_.

Without so much as a glance in Calum’s direction, Ashton yanked the door open, launched himself out of the room and down the staircase, not stopping until he’d locked himself firmly in the downstairs bathroom. Ashton didn’t know what he would have done if there was anyone else in here, because he could barely even breathe, much less explain the raging boner that was tenting the front of his pants. The bloody thing was obscene. And it was all because he’d watched Calum get his rocks off _while Ashton chewed him out_. He was at a complete loss. As if on autopilot, he tied up his hair, stripped off his clothes, set the shower to freezing cold and stepped in. He just stood there, shivering under the spray with his face in his hands, letting the icy water kill his hard on while he planned the best way to kill himself without making anyone suspicious. He might have to off Calum too while he was at it. How the fuck was he meant to spend the night out with him, let alone talk to him or, god forbid, look him in the face, without imagining how he looked staring straight back at Ashton while moaning and writhing on the bed? This whole thing was so fucked up. Ashton was screwed.

He peeked down through his fingers at his dick, which, thank god, was finally soft, so he flicked the tap off. He hastily dried himself off and re-dressed as quickly as possible, getting ready for dinner. Fuck. Dinner. He was going to see Calum again in only a few minutes. What if he said something? What if he said something in front of _Luke_ or, Jesus Christ, _Michael_?! He’d never bloody hear the end of it. Damn Australians and their habit of taking the piss out of literally everything. Calum wouldn’t be stupid enough to let anything slip though, would he? Then again, he was a terrible liar, so if he did say something, it probably wouldn’t be on purpose. Christ. This was a disaster. Ashton was at his absolute wits end. If the band fell apart tonight, it would be all because of their stupid, horny, frustratingly kissable bassist who couldn’t keep his hands off his dick or his trap shut for any reasonable length of time.

****

Surprisingly, the night went by pretty much without a problem, despite arriving at the bar fifteen minutes late much to Ashton’s frustration. For once it was a good thing Michael was in such an annoying mood, because Calum just joined right in with him, being as childish and rambunctious as ever. Luke just sat there alternating between giggling at them, pouting when they made fun of him, and putting his face in his hands muttering about how much he hates this stupid band. Ashton, on the other hand, spent the night nursing only a couple of beers, lest he get to the point of inebriation that he let something slip. 

He made sure to subtly keep an eye on Calum’s alcohol intake (which was considerably less than usual, thank fuck), but otherwise, the two didn’t really interact. The other boys must have just assumed that Ashton was still in a strop from earlier when he yelled at them, so they all kind of just steered clear of him for the night. Which suited Ashton just fine, seeing as he flinched at any sudden movement and all his focus was going to keeping his stress levels under control. Not to mention spending half the night trying to hide his semi-hard cock, that fucking traitor. His dick was clearly in no mood to discriminate against one particular bandmate tonight. Ashton was just sitting there, minding his own business, when his stupid brain would drift back to memories of Calum, gasping on the bed, his eyes wide and glassy, begging Ashton to keep talking while he went to town on himself in his pants. The only saving grace was that the dimly lit, crowded room did a fairly good job at masking his flushed face and straining dick.

And perhaps the worst of it was that Calum didn’t even seem affected, that piece of shit. Maybe this was all part of his master-plan of playing practical jokes on Ashton. Maybe it was all just some big set up to embarrass the ever-living fuck out of him. Hell, what if the rest of the band was in on it?! Okay, that was where Ashton had to stop himself. No way could Calum come up with something that elaborate. Michael perhaps, but not Calum. ‘Fuck me’, he thought, ‘I’m losing my goddamn mind.’ He needed another beer.

****

Ashton hauled himself out of the car and started walking down the driveway towards the house. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Michael and Luke go ahead. They were walking suspiciously close together. Wait, were those motherfuckers holding hands? Fucking hell, this day could not get any crazier. Ashton, ready for this stupid day to be over, just needed his bed and a midnight snack. He fucking deserved it. He figured his only option was to sleep in his own room tonight, since Michael and Luke were sharing, and he didn’t think he’d ever be ready to face Calum again. Judging by the way Calum had avoided him all night too, Ashton didn’t think he had anything to worry about. 

****

Once he was sure that the other boys had gone to bed, Ashton made his way through the dimly-lit kitchen to steal that last slice of pizza that Michael had been saving. No-one had to know it was him – Luke would get the blame regardless, and anyway Michael fucking owed Ashton for nearly breaking his neck on the X-box that morning. He had just put the pizza in the microwave to warm it up when he noticed that someone had dimmed the lights even further. Damn Michael and his weird pizza sixth sense. Ashton knew he’d been caught, so he started talking without even bothering to turn around.

“Look Michael, I know this pizza is technically yours but I’m hungry and I’m going to fucking eat it whether you want me too or not, so you’re gonna have to fight me for…” Ashton trailed off as someone who was very not-Michael crowded against his back.

‘Oh _hell_ no’, thought Ashton, just as Calum’s big hands grabbed his hips and turned him around, pushing him up against the wall. Calum used his forearm to pin Ashton’s wrists above his head, and used his other hand to press Ashton’s hip against the wall. He probably could have easily escaped if he put up any struggle what so ever, but Ashton’s brain hadn’t really caught up with this whole situation yet. Instead, he managed to grit out, “Oi, fucking shit Calum, that goddamn hurt you dickhea-”. Ashton stopped talking nearly as quickly as he started, remembering what’d happened the last time Calum heard him talk like that. Words obviously weren’t going to get him out of this one, so Ashton tried to push Calum away from him. That is, he was going to try, until, 

“Thanks for helping me out with my… _situation_ , earlier”, said Calum quietly, lips pressed against Ashton’s ear, voice low and husky. “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life. And I saw you before you ran out, you know. You were so hard Ash, got me so _fucking_ hot. If you’d stood there for two more seconds, I probably would have just dropped to my knees and sucked you dry right then, I wanted to taste you so bad… and _Jesus_ ”, Calum moaned, “if you had put your hands in my hair, I know I would’ve let you fuck my face. Would you have wanted that, Ash? Would you have fed me your cock? Fuck I would’ve been gagging for it, choking on your dick ‘til you filled my mouth with come”. 

Ashton was struggling to get enough air into his lungs. What in hells fuck was going on? Not only was Calum whispering filthy, filthy things into his ear in the sexiest voice he’d ever heard, but Ashton was apparently fucking weak for it. He didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. Maybe it had something to do with the way Calum had been rutting their hips together the whole time he was talking. Ashton let Calum grind his swollen cock into his thigh, trying to hold in a moan as he felt his own dick getting fatter and heavier, filling the front of his jeans.

Ashton’s fingers were digging in to Calum’s shoulders for dear life, as he let Calum shove his feet apart more, spreading his legs even wider. They were still grinding into each other when Calum spoke up again. “I was so horny Ash, hell every time you get all riled up like that, bitching and cursing, it gets me so damn hot. I couldn’t help myself this time, you just, the way you sounded, it was so… like all I could imagine was what it’d feel like to have your dirty mouth around my leaking prick. Fuck, and then when you actually came in to the room and… after I came my dick didn’t even go properly soft again, I was so turned on. You were so sexy, Ashton, so hot, made me feel so good and you didn’t even have to touch me. But next time… ”. Calum paused.

Ashton groaned. What the fuck did he mean, ‘next time’?

“…Next time you get all angry and mouthy, I swear I’ll end up so turned on that I’m just gonna lose it and drag you into the bedroom myself, have you pin me down and spread me open, cursing and kissing and moaning the entire time. I’ll be screaming your name as you fuck me long and hard like the naughty boy I am.” Calum clamped his teeth down onto the junction between Ashton’s shoulder and neck, lapping over the mark with a wet, sucking kiss. This, combined with the heavy push of Calum’s thigh into his leaking cock, was what caused Ashton’s hips to punch forward as he came harder than ever before. 

“Nnnn FUUUCCKK, CalumMM!”, he groaned, before falling back against the wall.

In the back of his mind, Ashton was surprised that he could actually form a coherent thought, what with Calum still grinding almost desperately against him. It was the sudden, extreme desire to help get Calum off that had Ashton shoving his leg against Calum’s cock, still halfway through his own afterglow. 

“Christ Cal, look at you, so fucking hard and hot and sweaty for me. You gonna come for me, baby boy? Need you to show me how naughty you can be, follow through on your filthy words when you let me fuck you so damn hard and good that you’ll feel me in you for a week.”

That was all it took. Calum tensed up, let out a delicious moan into Ashton’s collarbone then licked a long line up his neck and jaw until they were panting into each other’s lips. “Did you just…?”, asked Ashton, breathily.  
“Yeah”, panted a lightly blushing Calum, ducking his head back down.  
Ashton let out this weird giggle that turned into a moan, because fucking hell that was so hot. He felt Calum smile against him.

Ashton kind of just stood there for a bit, resting his chin on Calum’s head while Calum breathed against his chest, both boys simultaneously supporting and leaning on the other. Ashton felt drained; it was like his hands - still gripping tightly onto Calum’s shoulders and neck - were the only things keeping him anchored to reality.

Eventually, Calum slowly lifted his head again to meet Ashton’s hooded eyes. Next thing Ashton knew, there was a hand fisted in the front of his shirt, Calum pulling him in and pressing a firm, lingering kiss to his lips. When they finally parted, Calum’s lips were red and damp; he was smiling.

“I’ll wait for you in our bedroom okay? I want cuddles”, he said cheekily. “…And maybe some kisses too”, he shyly added, before turning and vanishing into the dark house, leaving a stunned Ashton slumped against the wall. 

****

Fifteen minutes later, when Ashton made his way to their room after a shower and pizza, he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face when he noticed that Calum had left the door wide open. 

****

In the end, Ashton made sure to fulfil Calum’s request, the two boys tasting each other’s lips (and probably dicks at one point) well into the night, eventually falling asleep cuddled together in the middle of the bed, naked under the covers.

(Luke got the blame for eating Michael’s pizza.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading. have a nice day :)
> 
> edit: I finally made a tumblr sideblog for my writing. catch me @ mukeboy.tumblr.com


End file.
